


All The Things I Couldn’t Say

by estellagotpip



Category: Trinkets (TV Series), trinkets - Fandom, trinkets netflix
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and cuddling, discovering feelings, they watch B99, they’re so cute and so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estellagotpip/pseuds/estellagotpip
Summary: Tabitha wants answers. Moe doesn’t know how to respond





	All The Things I Couldn’t Say

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and it wasn’t proofread do please be nice. also dm me on tumblr @estellalovespip to talk about trinkets. this show is really new and really good

Moe was upset. Really upset. She was tired of this cat-and-mouse game with Noah and tired of being confused about her feelings and tired of lying to her friends. Moe, Elodie, and Tabitha were in uber home after hanging out at the mall. They were celebrating the day after pushing Brady’s car in the lake and Moe had gotten Tabitha and Elodie not to shoplift which was a victory within itself. After dropping off Elodie at home, Moe and Tabitha are left in the uber.

“So” said Tabitha “are you ready to bury the hatchet once and for all?” “Oh don’t act like it was all me” said Moe, eyes twinkling with love and a smirk basically yelling I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU which goes unnoticed by Tabitha. “Well it was you who practically ghosted me in 7th grade” “Well I was going through some shit” replied Moe. “What?” questioned Tabitha, “What was so hard that you pushed me away instead of letting me help you? I thought we were closer than that”. 

Moe wanted so badly to tell her what she was going through, why she no longer could look at her Tabby without feeling rage. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t verbalize that the reason she had looked at Tabitha in disgust was because it was easier to mask her emotions. She could blame Tabitha for her feelings instead of simply accepting the fact that she liked her. It was easier to never hug Tabitha again instead of lying awake at night wondering how she would feel in her bed, with her. And it was so much easier to pretend Tabitha never existed then to admit that she liked her, or any girl at all. After that, it was easier to insult her because if she highlighted the negative things that all her buddies were saying then maybe, just maybe, she could forget all the positive things. But Moe was a science nerd, not a poet or into literature at all. She couldn’t put her feelings into words. Especially not on this scale. 

So, instead she said “I had to work some shit out. And I had to learn to love myself.” And that was true. She had to work through her emotions and discover her sexuallity. Eventually she identified as bisexual but she needed space to do that. But after discovering her bisexuality she went through a lot of self hate. She wanted so badly to not be this thing and yet she was. Being around Tabitha was not going to help a 14 year old scared of loving girls. 

“Well I could have helped you or at least supported you.” “No you couldn’t have.”Moe said tiredly, “I needed to figure this out on my own.” Tabitha was growing more confused by the second “What?” she questioned. “I am bisexual and when I was 13, I had a crush on you.” Moe said, shocking herself at her own admission. Tabitha however, was pleasantly surprised. Not at the confession but instead at how it happened. She had always noticed the longing looks and lingering hugs and off-handed complaints because she was doing the same thing.

“I had a crush on you too. I still have a crush on you if I’m being honest” Tabitha told. Moe, with her sarcastic comments and cute style and amazing brain and an even better smile, was her weakness. Moe was shell shocked. Her crush of 5 years was admitting she liked her. God, she could cry. “W-what?” she asked shakily, “you like me?” “yeah, yeah I do” Tabitha replied softly. “But why? You’re amazing and smart and talented and funny and artistic and pretty. Really pretty. Why would anyone like you want someone like me?” Moe rambled “It doesn’t make sense, you’re you and I’m just-“ she was abruptly cut off by Tabitha’s lips on hers. “Shut up” she whispered “you’re perfect”. “So. Fucking. Perfect”. She punctuated each word with a peck on Moe‘ lips.

Moe was on cloud nine. She climbed into Tabitha's lap not-so-subtlety to continue to make out with her. They made out for a few moments before their driver honked his horn “Hey! stop making out in my car! Get the fuck out now!” Thankfully they were only two blocks away from Tabitha’s house and her Mom was in L.A. for business as was her Dad in Seattle. They walked hand-in-hand giggling about what had occurred. “Did you see his face!” exclaimed Tabitha. “Fucking priceless dude” “Hey you can’t call me dude when I had your tongue down my throat five seconds ago!” “Sorry” said Moe. Both girls burst out into a fit of laughter. As they pulled up to Tabitha’s house, Tabitha turned to face Moe “Look I really like you and want to make this work but can we please go slow? You just broke up your friends with benefits thing with Noah and I just got out of my relationship with Brady. I still have nightmares about him for fucksake.”

Moe was happy to hear that she wanted to be a thing but even more saddened to hear about the nightmares. “Well how about this? Tomorrow I pick you up for a pancake date at Denny’s and we can talk about what slow is and how to make this work.” Tabitha had a better idea “Or you come upstairs and we can cuddle and watch Brooklyn 99 and then tomorrow we can go wherever you want, my treat.” “As long as I get to protect you from the nightmares”. 

When they reached Tabitha’s room Moe sat down pensively on the bed while Tabitha went to take off her makeup and put on some pajamas. “Here” she said, throwing something at Moe “you can wear these babe.” “Oh? we’ve upgraded to pet names now?” Moe said teasingly with that same smirk on her face from before. “Shut the fuck up or you’re sleeping on the floor” Tabitha said blushing. Moe went to change while Tabitha but on the show. Once Moe came back, they crawled into bed. There was a solid seven inches of space between them before Tabitha got tired of it and called Moe out “Stop being a pussy and come cuddle with me” “I was respecting your space damn woman” she said sounding more sheepish then she intended. So she scooted over next to Tabitha and laid stoic. Tabitha took matters into her own hands and physically wrapped Moe’s arms around her “See? Was that so fucking hard?”. Moe just blushed and leaned into the touch. 

That night after watching Brooklyn 99 and fighting over who was cuter Rosa or Amy, both girls fell asleep, Tabitha in Moe’s arms and Moe in Tabitha’s hoodie that was just a size too big for her. It was the best sleep either girl had gotten in a long time


End file.
